Ladders of various sizes, shapes, and uses are well known in the art. But for a professional who needs to perform many different elevated tasks, often many different ladders are required. A professional may need an A-frame ladder (step ladder) for free-standing work, an extension ladder for very high work, and a platform ladder for horizontal elevated work. It is inconvenient and expensive to store and transport this many ladders.
What is needed is a ladder system that provides adjustability and versatility to allow many uses of a single ladder.